psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Traumatic neurosis
Traumatic neurosis is an old term for what has become known as post traumatic stress disorder References *Achte, K. (1978). On the problem of traumatic psychic disturbances in insurance medicine: Psychiatria Fennica 1978, 173-178. *Andersen, A. E. (2007). Stories I tell my patients: Eating Disorders: The Journal of Treatment & Prevention Vol 15(5) Oct 2007, 455-458. *Atkinson, R. M., & et al. (1984). Diagnosis of posttraumatic stress disorder in Viet Nam veterans: Preliminary findings: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 141(5) May 1984, 694-696. *Attias, R., & Goodwin, J. (1999). A place to begin: Images of the body in transformation. New York, NY: Basic Books. *Baker, A. M., & Kevorkian, N. S. (1995). Differential effects of trauma on spouses of traumatized households: Journal of Traumatic Stress Vol 8(1) Jan 1995, 61-74. *Balson, P. M., & Dempster, C. R. (1980). Treatment of war neuroses from Vietnam: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 21(2) Mar-Apr 1980, 167-175. *Barrois, C. (1984). War dreams and nightmares: A clinical and etiopathogenic approach to traumatic neurosis: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 142(2) Feb 1984, 222-229. *Barrois, C. (1986). S. Ferenczi and traumatic neuroses: Psychiatrie Francaise Vol 17(5) Oct-Nov 1986, 29-38. *Basili, R. M. (2004). Mechanisms of unconsciousing of the psychic trauma: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 61(4) Oct-Dec 2004, 901-915. *Bay, E. (1975). The problem of traumatic neurosis: An expert opinion: Nervenarzt Vol 46(4) Apr 1975, 173-176. *Berg, A. (2005). Review of The metaphor of play: Origin and breakdown of personal being: Journal of Child and Adolescent Mental Health Vol 17(2) 2005, 83-84. *Bieri, J. (1977). Review of Massive psychic trauma: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 22 (3), Mar, 1977. *Binion, R. (1986). Corrigenda: Psychohistory Review Vol 15(1)5(1)sic Fal 1986, 69-79. *Birmes, P., Ducasse, J.-L., Warner, B. A., Payen, A., & Schmitt, L. (2000). Trauma, traumatic stress, and depression following airline disasters: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 45(10) Dec 2000, 932-934. *Birmes, P. J., Brunet, A., Coppin-Calmes, D., Arbus, C., Coppin, D., Charlet, J.-P., et al. (2005). Symptoms of Peritraumatic and Acute Traumatic Stress Among Victims of an Industrial Disaster: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(1) Jan 2005, 93-95. *Biznar, K. (1991). Traumatic neuroses of immigrants: A comprehensive survey: Results of systematic research on 95 clinical cases: Psychologie Francaise Vol 36(4) 1991, 341-350. *Blake, D. D., Albano, A. M., & Keane, T. M. (1992). Twenty years of trauma: Psychological Abstracts through 1989: Journal of Traumatic Stress Vol 5(3) Jul 1992, 477-484. *Blayac, M., Robert, R., & Ayouch, A. (1985). An example of traumatic neurosis: Perspectives Psychiatriques Vol 23(3)102 1985, 229-231. *Bordier, A., Goavec, A., & Serpinet, J.-F. (1986). Psychic disorders connected with recent wars: Psychiatrie Francaise Vol 17(5) Oct-Nov 1986, 39-50. *Bornstein, S., & Zagury, D. (1986). Traumatic neuroses: Reflections and contribution of the specialized clinical practice to the civilian situation: Psychiatrie Francaise Vol 17(5) Oct-Nov 1986, 61-70. *Boulanger, G. (1981). Conditions affecting the appearance and maintenance of traumatic stress reactions among Vietnam veterans: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boulanger, G. (2002). The cost of survival: Psychoanalysis and adult onset trauma: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 38(1) Jan 2002, 17-44. *Boulanger, G. (2002). Wounded by reality: The collapse of the self in adult onset trauma: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 38(1) Jan 2002, 45-76. *Bozzuto, J. C. (1992). Cinematic neurosis following "The Exorcist": Report of four cases. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Braunstein, N., & Kupferberg, M. (2003). Surviving trauma: Tempo Psicanalitico Vol 35 2003, 93-114. *Brett, E. A. (1993). Psychoanalytic contributions to a theory of traumatic stress. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Brom, D., Kleber, R. J., & Witztum, E. (1991). The prevalence of posttraumatic psychopathology in the general and the clinical population: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 28(4) 1991, 53-63. *Brunner, J. (2000). Will, desire and experience: Etiology and ideology in the German and Austrian medical discourse on war neuroses, 1914-1922: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 37(3) Sep 2000, 295-320. *Bryant, R. A., Sackville, T., Dang, S. T., Moulds, M., & Guthrie, R. (1999). Treating acute stress disorder: An evaluation of cognitive behavior therapy and supporting counseling techniques: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 156(11) Nov 1999, 1780-1786. *Callea, G., Pasini, A., & Pontalti, C. (1986). Traumatic neurosis and sexual impotence: Archivio di Psicologia, Neurologia e Psichiatria Vol 47(3) Jul-Sep 1986, 309-319. *Carter, J. H. (1982). Alcoholism in Black Vietnam veterans: Symptoms of posttraumatic stress disorder: Journal of the National Medical Association Vol 74(7) Jul 1982, 655-660. *Casoni, D. (2002). 'Never twice without thrice' An outline for the understanding of traumatic neurosis: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 83(1) Feb 2002, 137-159. *Catanese, C. A. (1979). Case studies of the post-traumatic effects of the Pan AM-KLM aviation disaster in the Canary Islands: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chapireau, F. (1983). Psychic disorders linked to colonial wars: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 59(8) Oct 1983, 1041-1049. *Chapireau, F. (1986). Traumatic neurosis: A typical example: Psychiatrie Francaise Vol 17(5) Oct-Nov 1986, 51-54. *Chartier, D. (1986). Traumatic patients: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 51(2) Apr-Jun 1986, 345-349. *Chervet, B. (2002). Some considerations on the traumatic dimension: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(3) Jul-Sep 2002, 759-779. *Clervoy, P., & Lebigot, F. (1994). Fault, sacrifice, and traumatic neurosis: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 152(4) Apr 1994, 252-256. *Cohen, A., Blum, A., Skurnik, N., & Tyano, S. (1983). Post traumatic neurosis: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 141(7) Jul-Aug 1983, 803-809. *Cohen, J. A., & Mannarino, A. P. (1998). Creating a curriculum on childhood traumatic stress: Child Maltreatment Vol 3(1) Feb 1998, 53-62. *Collier, R. M. (1953). The case study of an hysterical fugue: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 48(3) Jul 1953, 433-442. *Cooper, B. S., Kennedy, M. A., & Yuille, J. C. (2001). Dissociation and sexual trauma in prostitutes: Variability of responses: Journal of Trauma & Dissociation Vol 2(2) 2001, 27-36. *Creamer, T. L., & Liddle, B. J. (2005). Secondary Traumatic Stress Among Disaster Mental Health Workers Responding to the September 11 Attacks: Journal of Traumatic Stress Vol 18(1) Feb 2005, 89-96. *Cremniter, D. (2002). Medico-psychological treatment. Current problems in theory and practice: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 67(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 690-700. *Crocq, L. (1974). Stress and traumatic neurosis: Psychologie Medicale Vol 6(8) 1974, 1493-1531. *Crocq, L. (1987). Pierre Deniker and military research: Psychologie Medicale Vol 19(10) Oct 1987, 1759-1760. *Cueli, J., & Lartigue, M. T. (1985). Stress and traumatic neurosis among marginal city dwellers: Revista Mexicana de Psicologia Vol 2(1) Jan-Jun 1985, 55-61. *Daly, R. J. (1983). Samuel Pepys and post-traumatic stress disorder: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 143 Jul 1983, 64-68. *de Eliaschev, S. K. (2003). Social Crises, Psychoanalysis and Crisis Intervention: The Case of Venezuela: Tropicos: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 11(1-2) 2003, 38-43. *de Mol, J., Retif, J., & Aerens, C. (1981). Post-traumatic conversion hysteria: A case report of hysterical paraplegia: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 81(1) Jan-Feb 1981, 46-56. *de Wind, E. (1982). Psychoanalytic treatment of patients severely traumatized in the persecution and the resistance: Tijdschrift voor Psychotherapie Vol 8(3) May 1982, 143-155. *Dejours, C., Collot, T., Godard, P., & Logeay, P. (1986). Psychopathological syndromes following injuries at work: The ill effect on workers taking up work again: Le Travail Humain Vol 49(2) Jun 1986, 103-116. *Donabedian, D. (2005). Stress and Traumatism in Psychosomatics. Stress, the Emerging Part of Traumatism: Revue Francaise de Psychosomatique No 28 2005, 91-104. *Dunn, W. H. (1941). War neuroses: Psychological Bulletin Vol 38(6) Jun 1941, 497-504. *Earle, B. (2002). The fate of freedom: Freud and Lear on the life and death of interpretation: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 89(5) Oct 2002, 741-750. *Early, E. (1984). On confronting the Viet Nam veteran: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 141(3) Mar 1984, 472-473. *Efimenko, V. L. (1986). Typology of psychotraumatic situations and related neuropsychiatric disturbances in old age seeking for psychoprophylactic aid: Trudy Leningradskogo Nauchno-Issledovatel'skogo Psikhonevrologicheskogo Instituta im V M Bekhtereva Vol 114 1986, 35-40. *Escobar, J. I., & et al. (1983). Post-traumatic stress disorder in Hispanic Vietnam veterans: Clinical phenomenology and sociocultural characteristics: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 171(10) Oct 1983, 585-596. *Eth, S. (1986). Freud and traumatic neurosis: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 143(8) Aug 1986, 1057. *Fairbank, J. A., DeGood, D. E., & Jenkins, C. W. (1981). Behavioral treatment of a persistent post-traumatic startle response: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 12(4) Dec 1981, 321-324. *Fairbank, J. A., Keane, T. M., & Malloy, P. F. (1983). Some preliminary data on the psychological characteristics of Vietnam veterans with posttraumatic stress disorders: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 51(6) Dec 1983, 912-919. *Falk, A. (1982). The role of guilt feelings in war neurosis: Series in Clinical & Community Psychology: Stress & Anxiety Vol 8 1982, 163-169. *Ferrand, M., & Faltot, M. (1990). The psychic trauma: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 148(3) Mar 1990, 312-313. *Feudell, P. (1987). Adolf Strumpell and the issue of traumatic neurosis: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 39(12) Dec 1987, 759-763. *Frances, A., & Perry, S. W. (1983). Burn victim faces impending divorce, potential job loss: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 34(6) Jun 1983, 499-500, 502. *Friedrich, W. N. (1991). Hypnotherapy with traumatized children: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 39(2) Apr 1991, 67-81. *Frye, J. S., & Stockton, R. A. (1982). Discriminant analysis of posttraumatic stress disorder among a group of Viet Nam veterans: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 139(1) Jan 1982, 52-56. *Galle-Tessonneau, J. R., & Hadni, J. C. (1984). Death and the pilot: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 142(2) Feb 1984, 236-240. *Gannon, J. P. (1980). The traumatic commercial film experience: An extension of laboratory findings on stress in a naturalistic setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Garland, C. (1998). The preliminary intervention as a way to deal with traumatic neuroses: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 62(1) Jan-Mar 1998, 75-84. *Gines, A. M. (2002). Introductory commentary to the work of Juan Carlos Tutte: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis No 95 Apr 2002, 70-73. *Glenn, J. (1990). Traumatic neurosis in children. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Goldschmidt, O. (1986). A contribution to the subject of "psychic trauma" based on the course of a psychoanalytic short therapy: International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 13(2) 1986, 181-199. *Goto, T., & Wilson, J. P. (2003). A review of the history of traumatic stress studies in Japan: From traumatic neurosis to PTSD: Trauma, Violence, & Abuse Vol 4(3) Jul 2003, 195-209. *Grecu, G., Grecu, M., Ardelean, M., & Binder, P. (1985). Some psychopathologic and clinico-statistical aspects of neurosis secondary to cerebro-cranial traumas: Revista de Medicina Interna, Neurologie, Psihiatrie, Neurochirurgie, Dermato-Venerologie Vol 30(3) Jul-Sep 1985, 203-216. *Groen-Prakken, H. (1989). Trauma, developmental interference, and neurosis: Reflections on differences, relationships, and analysability: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 4(4) 1989, 334-347. *Halmosh, A. (1982). Some dynamic aspects of treatment in resistant emotional war casualties: Series in Clinical & Community Psychology: Stress & Anxiety Vol 8 1982, 171-175. *Harden, C. L. (1997). Pseudoseizures and dissociative disorders: A common mechanism involving traumatic experiences: Seizure Vol 6(2) Apr 1997, 151-155. *Harway, N. I. (1969). Accidents Create Opportunities: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 14 (8), Aug, 1969. *Heigl-Evers, A., & Kruse, J. (1991). Aggressive and sexual traumatization during early childhood: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 40(4) Apr 1991, 122-128. *Hendin, H., & et al. (1983). Evaluation of posttraumatic stress in Vietnam veterans: Journal of Psychiatric Treatment & Evaluation Vol 5(4) 1983, 303-307. *Hendin, H., & et al. (1983). The influence of precombat personality on posttraumatic stress disorder: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 24(6) Nov-Dec 1983, 530-534. *Hendin, H., & et al. (1984). The reliving experience in Vietnam veterans with posttraumatic stress disorder: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 25(2) Mar-Apr 1984, 165-173. *Hoiberg, A., & McCaughey, B. G. (1984). The traumatic aftereffects of collision at sea: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 141(1) Jan 1984, 70-73. *Horowitz, M. J. (1973). Phase oriented treatment of stress response syndromes: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 27(4) Oct 1973, 506-515. *Hougardy, G. (1992). Actual and traumatic neuroses: Psychopathology of the dead angle: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 57(3) Jul-Sep 1992, 455-462. *Jaffe, Y., & Rosenfeld, H. (1982). Field dependence, handling of hostility, and sexual identification in posttraumatic Yom Kippur War veterans: Three years after the war: Series in Clinical & Community Psychology: Stress & Anxiety Vol 8 1982, 177-188. *James, B. (1998). Family treatment of attachment trauma problems in children. Trieste, Italy: Edizioni Lint Trieste. *Janin, C. (1985). Hot and cold: The logic of traumatism and its management in the psychoanalytic cure: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 49(2) Mar-Apr 1985, 667-677. *Jarast, G. M., & Pernigotti de Grandi, M. (1989). Trauma and character disturbances in Freud's work: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 46(2-3) Mar-Apr 1989, 329-340. *Jeffries, J. J. (1977). The trauma of being psychotic: A neglected element in the management of chronic schizophrenia? : The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada Vol 22(5) Aug 1977, 199-206. *Jones, D. R. (1987). The Macy reports: Combat fatigue in World War II fliers: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(8) Aug 1987, 807-811. *Keane, T. M., & et al. (1983). Substance abuse among Vietnam veterans with post-traumatic stress disorders: Bulletin of the Society of Psychologists in Addictive Behaviors Vol 2(2) Spr 1983, 117-122. *Keane, T. M., & Fairbank, J. A. (1983). Survey analysis of combat-related stress disorders in Viet Nam veterans: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 140(3) Mar 1983, 348-350. *Keltner, N. L., Doggett, R., & Johnson, R. (1983). For the Viet Nam veteran the war goes on: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 21(3) Jul-Sep 1983, 108-113. *Kidron, D. P. (1964). Head injury and post-traumatic neurosis: Harefuah 66(9) 1964, 298-302. *Kinney, L. (1984). A laboratory investigation of the changes in the sleep physiology of the dream-disturbed: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kinzie, J. D., & et al. (1984). Posttraumatic stress disorder among survivors of Cambodian concentration camps: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 141(5) May 1984, 645-650. *Kolb, L. C. (1983). Return of the repressed: Delayed stress reaction to war: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 11(4) Oct 1983, 531-545. *Koopman, C., Classen, C., Cardena, E., & Spiegel, D. (1995). When disaster strikes, acute stress disorder may follow: Journal of Traumatic Stress Vol 8(1) Jan 1995, 29-46. *Krystal, H. (1987). The impact of massive psychic trauma and the capacity to grieve effectively: Later life sequelae. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Krystal, H. (2004). Trauma and effects: Richard e Piggle Vol 12(3) Sep-Dec 2004, 263-290. *Lacoursiere, R. B., Godfrey, K. E., & Ruby, L. M. (1980). Traumatic neurosis in the etiology of alcoholism: Viet Nam combat and other trauma: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 137(8) Aug 1980, 966-968. *Laufer, R. S., Brett, E. A., & Gallops, M. S. (1986). Dr. Laufer and associates reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 143(8) Aug 1986, 1057. *Lavallee, G. (2004). Can destructivity be transformed by the work of the hallucinatory process? : Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 68(5) Dec 2004, 1727-1733. *Lavie, P., Hefez, A., Halperin, G., & Enoch, D. (1979). Long-term effects of traumatic war-related events on sleep: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 136(2) Feb 1979, 175-178. *Layton, L. (2004). A fork in the royal road: On "defining" the unconscious and its stakes for social theory: Psychoanalysis, Culture & Society Vol 9(1) Apr 2004, 33-51. *Lebigot, F., & Hariki, S. (2006). The place of drugs during psychodynamic psychotherapies in traumatic neurosis: Revue Francophone Du Stress et du Trauma Vol 6(1) Feb 2006, 29-33. *Lindbom-Jakobson, M., & Lindgren, L. (1996). Trauma and processes of separation from parental figures: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 5(4) Dec 1996, 301-306. *Litt, C. J. (1980). Trichotillomania in childhood: A case of successful short-term treatment: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 5(1) Mar 1980, 37-42. *Litz, B. T., & Gray, M. J. (2002). Early intervention for mass violence: What is the evidence? What should be done? : Cognitive and Behavioral Practice Vol 9(4) Fal 2002, 266-272. *Lorenzer, A. (1966). The concept of "traumatic neurosis." Psyche 20(7) 1966, 481-492. *Lourie, J. B. (1996). Cumulative trauma: The nonproblem problem: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 26(4) Oct 1996, 276-283. *Macdermaid, S. A. (1999). The dimensions and variables of alcoholism. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Maciejewski, F. (2005). A new look on Little Hans - 100 years after: Analytische Kinder- und Jugendlichenpsychotherapie Vol 36(125) 2005, 5-20. *MacLean, G. (1977). Psychic trauma and traumatic neurosis: Play therapy with a four-year-old boy: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada Vol 22(2) Mar 1977, 71-76. *MacLean, G. (1980). Addendum to a case of traumatic neurosis: Consideration of family dynamics: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 25(6) Oct 1980, 506-508. *MacNair, R. M. (2002). Perpetration-induced traumatic stress: The psychological consequences of killing. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Maldavsky, D. (1993). Metapsychology of the traumatic neuroses: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 50(1) Jan 1993, 189-210. *Meyers, K. E. (1983). The relationship of post-traumatic disorder and the incarcerated Vietnam veteran: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Modlin, H. C. (1983). Traumatic neurosis and other injuries: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 6(4) Dec 1983, 661-682. *Modlin, H. C. (1986). Compensation neurosis: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 14(3) 1986, 263-271. *Monnier, J., Elhai, J. D., Frueh, B. C., Sauvageot, J. A., & Magruder, K. M. (2002). Replication and expansion of findings related to racial differences in veterans with combat-related PTSD: Depression and Anxiety Vol 16(2) 2002, 64-70. *Moses, R. (1978). Adult psychic trauma: The question of early predisposition and some detailed mechanisms: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 59(2-3) Jul 1978, 353-363. *Moss, C. S. (1973). Treatment of a recurrent nightmare by hypnosymbolism: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 16(1) Jul 1973, 23-30. *Moss, F. A. (1941). Review of The traumatic neuroses of war: Psychological Bulletin Vol 38(9) Nov 1941, 902-903. *Navarro, J. (2000). Reflections on war neuroses and their relation to the theory of the death drive: About "a boy who fought in the Malvinas Islands." Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 57(3-4) Jul-Dec 2000, 559-573. *Nedelcu, A. (1972). Theoretical aspects in posttraumatic psychical disorders: Neurologia, Psihiatria, Neurochirurgia Vol 17(3) May 1972, 193-200. *Newman, E. (2000). Treating chronically traumatized people: Known approaches and new approaches. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Newman, E., Orsillo, S. M., Herman, D. S., Niles, B. L., & et al. (1995). Clinical presentation of disorders of extreme stress in combat veterans: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 183(10) Oct 1995, 628-632. *Nienhaus, R., & Fischer, G. (2002). The Multidimensional Psychodynamic Therapy of Traumatic Events: A therapy of acute traumatic disorders increased by hypnotherapeutic elements: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 18(1-2) 2002, 45-53. *Nishikawa, Y., & et al. (1983). A clinical study of children who develop psychoneurotic symptoms after traffic accidents: Journal of Mental Health No 30 1983, 55-68. *No authorship, i. (1949). Review of Guiding human misfits (Rev. Ed.): Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 13(4) Aug 1949, 307. *No authorship, i. (1950). Review of Hypnotherapy of war neuroses: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 14(2) Apr 1950, 161. *No authorship, i. (1991). Interview with Robert Jay Lifton. (Interviewer C. Caruth): American Imago Vol 48(1) Spr 1991, 153-175. *O'Kelley, F. R. (1981). Personality characteristics of Vietnam combat veterans who are experiencing post-traumatic stress disorder: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pankratz, L., & Sparr, L. (1984). On confronting the Viet Nam veteran: Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 141(3) Mar 1984, 473. *Poinso, Y., & Mouren, M. C. (1976). Post emotional syndromes: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 1(2) Feb 1976, 185-218. *Pouget, R., Castelnau, D., & Darmanin, J. (1978). Miguel or the "break"--a work accident: Some reflections on traumatic neuroses: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 136(2) Feb 1978, 219-234. *Powell, S., Rosner, R., Butollo, W., Tedeschi, R. G., & Calhoun, L. G. (2003). Posttraumatic growth after war: A study with former refugees and displaced people in Sarajevo: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 59(1) Jan 2003, 71-83. *Raftery, J. (2003). Marks of war: War neurosis and the legacy of Kokoda. Adelaide, Africa: Lythrum Press. *Raskin, H. A. (1973). A view of traumatic neurosis: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 1(2) Apr 1973, 124-141. *Rechtman, R. (2004). The rebirth of PTSD: The rise of a new paradigm in psychiatry: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 39(11) Nov 2004, 913-915. *Rechtman, R. (2005). Remarks on the Fate of Psychoanalysis When Traumatism is Socially Put to Use: Revue Francaise de Psychosomatique No 28 2005, 27-38. *Resnizky, S. (2001). Analysis of a traumatic neurosis: Psicoanalisis: Revista de la asociacion Psicoanalitica de Buenos Aires Vol 23(1) 2001, 135-154. *Rodgers, E., & Eng, K. M. (2003). Review of Understanding Childhood Trauma: Journal of Child and Family Studies Vol 12(4) Dec 2003, 487-489. *Rosner, R., Powell, S., & Butollo, W. (2003). Posttraumatic stress disorder three years after the siege of Sarajevo: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 59(1) Jan 2003, 41-55. *Roy, R. E. (1983). Alcohol misuse and posttraumatic stress disorder (delayed): An alternative interpretation of the data: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 44(1) Jan 1983, 198-202. *Rutkowski, K. (2003). Posttraumatic dreams from an analytical perspective: Archives of Psychiatry and Psychotherapy Vol 5(4) Dec 2003, 29-38. *Sandler, J., Dreher, A. U., & Drews, S. (1989). An approach to theoretical research in psychoanalysis--exemplified by the concept of psychic trauma: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 4(4) 1989, 307-321. *Scheler, M. (1984). The psychology of so-called compensation hysteria and the real battle against illness: Journal of Phenomenological Psychology Vol 15(2) Fal 1984, 125-143. *Schilder, P. (1940). Neuroses Following Head and Brain Injuries. Baltimore, MD: Williams & Wilkins Co. *Schmid-Kitsikis, E. (2002). "She looked behind her and turned into a statue of salt." Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(3) Jul-Sep 2002, 851-863. *Shaw, J. A. (1987). Unmasking the illusion of safety: Psychic trauma in war. Topeka, KS: The Menninger Foundation. *Shen, W. W., & Park, S. (1983). The use of monoamine oxidase inhibitors in the treatment of traumatic war neurosis: Case report: Military Medicine Vol 148(5) May 1983, 430-431. *Shipko, S., Alvarez, W. A., & Noviello, N. (1983). Towards a teleological model of alexithymia: Alexithymia and post-traumatic stress disorder: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 39(2) 1983, 122-126. *Sidley, N. T. (1983). Proximate cause and traumatic neurosis: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 11(3) 1983, 197-206. *Sierles, F. S., Chen, J.-j., McFarland, R. E., & Taylor, M. A. (1983). Posttraumatic stress disorder and concurrent psychiatric illness: A preliminary report: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 140(9) Sep 1983, 1177-1179. *Sigg, B. W. (1986). Shame... from warp: Psychiatrie Francaise Vol 17(5) Oct-Nov 1986, 71-78. *Silver, S. M., & Iacono, C. (1984). Factor-analytic support for DSM-III's Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder for Vietnam veterans: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 40(1) Jan 1984, 5-14. *Singer, B. A. (1983). Psychological and forensic considerations in the treatment of post-traumatic stress disorder: American Journal of Forensic Psychology Vol 1(3) 1983, 3-11. *Small, L. (1972). Crisis therapy: Theory and method. Oxford, England: Charles C Thomas. *Smith, J. R., Parson, E. R., & Haley, S. H. (1983). On health and disorder in Vietnam veterans: An invited commentary: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 53(1) Jan 1983, 27-33. *Solomon, M. (1920). Review of War Neuroses: The Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 15(5-6) Dec-Mar 1920-1921, 417-418. *Starch, D. (1905). Ueber klinische Ermildungsmessungen. I. Teil: Die Messung der geistigen Ermudung: Psychological Bulletin Vol 2(1) Jan 1905, 26. *Steiner, M., & Neumann, M. (1982). War neuroses and social support: Series in Clinical & Community Psychology: Stress & Anxiety Vol 8 1982, 139-142. *Sutter, J. (1986). Traumatic war neuroses: Evolving concepts: Psychiatrie Francaise Vol 17(5) Oct-Nov 1986, 9-20. *Synodinou, C. (2000). Duty to bind: Memory revisited: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(1) Jan-Mar 2000, 151-160. *Szekely, L. (1978). Anniversaries, unfinished mourning, time and the invention of the calendar: A psychoanalytic "apercu." Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 1 1978, 115-146. *Taylor, E. W. (1915). Review of Des Troubles Psychiques et Nevrosiques Post-traumatiques: The Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 10(1) Apr 1915, 73-75. *Tennant, C. (1983). Psychosocial stress and ischaemic heart disease: A rejoinder to Boman's response: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 17(1) Mar 1983, 58-66. *Thompson, G. N. (1977). Post-traumatic psychoneurosis: Evaluation of drug therapy: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 38(8) Aug 1977, 617-619. *Thomsen, A. (1942). Review of The Traumatic Neuroses of War: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 37(4) Oct 1942, 571-572. *Tutte, J. C. (2002). The concept of psychic trauma: A bridge to interdiscipline: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis No 95 Apr 2002, 40-69. *Van der Kolk, B., & et al. (1984). Nightmares and trauma: A comparison of nightmares after combat with lifelong nightmares in veterans: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 141(2) Feb 1984, 187-190. *van der Kolk, B. A. (1988). Trauma in men: Effects on family life. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press. *Van Putten, T., & Emory, W. H. (1973). Traumatic neuroses in Vietnam returnees: A forgotten diagnosis? : Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 29(5) Nov 1973, 695-698. *Vojic, Z. (1988). Psychodynamic aspects of war neuroses: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 20(3-4) 1988, 119-125. *Walker, A. L. (1984). Cognitive-behavioral treatment of sleep disorders in inpatient Vietnam combat veterans: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walker, J. I. (1983). Comparison of "rap" groups with traditional group therapy in the treatment of Vietnam combat veterans: Group Vol 7(2) Sum 1983, 48-57. *Weighill, V. E. (1983). "Compensation neurosis": A review of the literature: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 27(2) 1983, 97-104. *Wexler, H. (1972). The Life Master: A case of severe ego regression induced by combat experience in World War II: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 27 Feb 1972, 565-597. *Williams, C. C. (1983). The mental foxhole: The Vietnam veteran's search for meaning: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 53(1) Jan 1983, 4-17. *Williams, W. (1976). Acute traumatic neurosis treated by brief intensive behaviour therapy: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 7(1) Mar 1976, 43-45. *Zoila, A. F. (1977). The post-traumatic disturbance of speech: Analysis of its development and temporal structure: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 2(1) Jun 1977, 57-72. Category:Neurosis Category:PTSD